Les chaînes de la noblesse
by Kasysty
Summary: La vie dans le Haut-Valua n'a pas que des avantages. Pour Alfonso, il a été à la fois élévé dans le luxe et la misère. Il était protégé certes, mais jamais libre.


Les chaînes de la noblesse

Il était neuf heures du soir. Enfin, soir ou matin cela ne changeait rien, le ciel était sombre en permanence, les nuages obstruant toute lumière. La lune jaune était à peine visible, sa faible lueur jouant à cache-cache avec les épais nuages noirs qui recouvraient la cité. Il y avait des lampadaires partout ou presque… La ville de Valua était divisée en deux quartiers. D'un côté vivaient les gens riches tandis que de l'autre côté, des gens mourraient de faim. Dans ce dernier, les lampadaires étaient rares et ne diffusaient pas la même lumière. Seuls les nobles pouvaient profiter d'autant d'éclairage qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Cette nuit-là, pendant que les gens démunis cherchaient à survivre, la principale préoccupation des nobles était le bal organisé en l'honneur de l'impératrice Téodora. Le jeune lord Alfonso attendait cette soirée avec impatience. Selon les standards Valuans, les jeunes garçons devenaient des hommes accomplis à l'âge de seize ans. Alfonso était prêt à rencontrer l'impératrice pour la première fois. Le bal de demain allait être sa soirée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre erreur.

Alfonso s'examina attentivement dans le miroir. Il avait la peau pâle, comme la majorité des habitants de Valua. Ses cheveux blonds, soigneusement coiffés, lui donnaient un air élégant. Il avait des traits délicats, des lèvres minces et rosées. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-turquoise. Bien qu'il était efféminé, le jeune homme était d'une rare beauté et il en était fier. Alfonso savait que beaucoup l'enviait pour ça.

Pour le bal, il avait choisi un habit qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais le jeune aristocrate voulait se mettre en valeur. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, suivit par deux servantes. L'une d'elle lui retira sa veste tandis que l'autre nouait nerveusement la cravate d'Alfonso autour de son cou. Le jeune homme se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir après que la première servante lui ait remis sa veste. Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient son verdict avec appréhension.

« Parfait… », Murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers elles et leur fit signe qu'elles pouvaient disposer. Les deux servantes s'inclinèrent dans un synchronisme parfait avant de quitter la pièce. Alfonso se retourna vers son reflet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer mentalement pour la soirée. Il fit une révérence comme s'il se trouvait en face de l'impératrice. Il s'était incliné gracieusement et respectueusement.

« Votre Majesté, je suis honoré d'être en votre présence…

-Alfonso! », Lança une voix autoritaire.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa si vite qu'il faillit se blesser au dos. Il lui fallu un bon moment avant de retrouver la parole.

« Mère…, marmonna-t-il.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton!… Vous n'avez pas l'intention de porter cet accoutrement ridicule pour la soirée de demain!? », S'exclama-t-elle avec dédain.

Alfonso regarda ses habits, choqué par les propos de sa mère. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à chercher des vêtements de haute qualité. Ses habits étaient superbes et faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Cependant, sa mère le regardait comme s'il était vêtu de haillons.

« …Allez vous coucher. Demain, je vous apporterai des vêtements convenables », dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et reposa sa tête entre ses mains. Encore une fois, sa mère allait tout contrôler. Pour elle, son fils n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais Alfonso était incapable de lui tenir tête.

Il était le fils de l'amirale Rosa, un bretteur redoutable. Elle était d'une sévérité extrême. Alfonso, étant fils unique, était constamment sous pression.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

« Entrez…, marmonna le blond.

L'une des femmes de chambre entra dans la pièce.

-Je vous ai apporté votre chemise de nuit, milord…, dit-elle.

-Déposez-là sur le bureau et apportez-moi une carafe de loqua.

-Quelle sorte de loqua?

-N'importe laquelle… », Répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

La servante fit une courte révérence avant de partir. Elle revint peu de temps après avec une carafe de cristal remplie de loqua jaune, la spécialité de Valua. Alfonso se servit un verre et le vida en une gorgée. Il recommença avec un deuxième verre puis un troisième…La femme de chambre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa lorsque le noble sortit une bourse remplie d'or pour acheter son silence.

Alfonso continua de boire, tentant d'oublier ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Bientôt, les effets de l'alcool se firent sentir. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se servir un autre verre lorsqu'il réalisa que la carafe était vide. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il était presque minuit. La servante aida le noble à se lever. Ce dernier fut emmené à son lit et s'endormit sans avoir revêtu sa chemise de nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme fut réveillé par l'un de ses servants. Il se leva avec un horrible mal de tête. Il ordonna à son serviteur d'aller lui chercher ses médicaments. Pendant que l'autre homme partait, Alfonso se dirigea vers son miroir. Il s'arrêta net devant son reflet, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Il s'était endormi avec ses vêtements. Ses habits, maintenant plissés, étaient ruinés et les cheveux blonds du jeune homme étaient dans un état lamentable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi décoiffé.

Lorsque son servant revint, Alfonso prit deux comprimés et fila à la salle de bain. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il en ressortit avec des vêtements neufs. Tandis que l'une de ses servantes le coiffait, le noble regardait tristement les habits fripés qu'il voulait porter. Sa mère fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Alfonso, venez ici immédiatement! », ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva silencieusement. Il savait que sa mère était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il valait mieux éviter de tester sa patience. Il le savait par expérience…Alfonso la suivit dans les couloirs. Elle marchait si vite qu'il courait presque pour la rattraper. Après quelques minutes, sa mère s'arrêta devant une grande armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un ensemble noir.

« Vous allez porter cela ce soir…

Alfonso réprima difficilement une grimace de dégoût. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire porter ÇA?

-…Et je ne veux pas entendre de plaintes, compris? », Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui puis, se laissa glisser sur le plancher. Il n'avait plus du tout hâte d'aller à ce bal. Il baissa les yeux sur les vêtements que sa mère avait choisis. Il savait que ça ne lui irait pas du tout, mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus c'était qu'il ne choisissait rien, absolument rien.

Sa mère décidait de ce qu'il pouvait porter, de ce qu'il pouvait manger, elle choisissait ses loisirs, comme l'escrime. Alfonso maniait bien la rapière, mais son passe-temps préféré était la lecture. Sa mère choisissait même ses fréquentations.

Elle avait également l'intention de le marier à Lady Meryl, une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Si ça continuait comme ça, sa mère allait sûrement décider du nom et du sexe de son premier enfant. Alfonso enviait presque les gens du Bas-Valua. Même s'il ne manquait pas de nourriture et qu'il vivait dans un grand manoir, il détestait cette vie. Tous les repas qu'il mangeait donnaient sûrement envie aux gens pauvres, mais cette nourriture le rendait malade au point qu'il voulait presque mourir de faim. Sa mère avait l'habitude de choisir les plats qu'il détestait le plus. Ce qui avait l'air d'un château, n'était qu'une prison pour Alfonso.

C'était ça pour lui la vie de noble. Être à la fois élevé dans le luxe et la misère. Protégé, mais jamais libre. C'était comme s'il était enchaîné. À chaque décision que sa mère prenait à sa place, les chaînes se resserraient, l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand ça arrivait, il se demandait si la prochaine fois suffirait à le tuer.

Alfonso fut ramené à la réalité lorsque sa mère tambourina contre sa porte.

« Alors!?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oh euh, je n'ai pas fini, répondit-il.

-Bon sens, dépêchez-vous! Si j'aurais su que ça vous prendrait une éternité, j'aurais envoyé une femme de chambre! »

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues et ses oreilles devenir écarlate. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne l'habiller à sa place en plus! Il se dépêcha de revêtir ses vêtements, puis il alla se regarder dans le miroir. C'était pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le pantalon et la chemise étaient de couleur ébène. Même ses affreux gants serrés étaient noirs. Ces vêtements en plus d'être laids étaient inconfortables. Alfonso étouffait et il avait du mal à bouger. De plus, le noir ne lui allait pas du tout à cause de son teint pâle. Il avait l'air blême et malade.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir. Peut-être qu'en le voyant, sa mère changerait d'avis. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de sa chambre, Rosa l'examina attentivement.

« Parfait », souffla-t-elle.

Alfonso cligna les yeux, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit parfait!? Il avait surtout l'air parfaitement ridicule! Ce n'était pas un habit de soirée, c'était un uniforme militaire! La mère d'Alfonso se dirigea vers l'armoire et alla chercher une épée ornementale. Le jeune homme la prit et la retira avec précaution de son fourreau tandis que sa mère le surveillait d'un regard sévère.

C'était une belle épée. Le manche et le pommeau étaient incrustés de diamants et la lame était faite en argent. Par contre, c'était un sabre alors qu'il préférait les rapières, mais bien sûr, sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de le consulter. Alfonso rangea le sabre et le rendit à sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda d'aller se changer, il avait un rendez-vous avec son professeur de danse, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir honte de lui. Le jeune homme s'en alla sans faire de commentaires. Il se sentait insulté. Comment osait-elle douter de sa technique de danse!? Ce n'était pas son activité favorite, mais il avait un réel talent.

Alfonso soupira en se disant que même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se pratiquer, ça l'aiderait à penser à autre chose. La soirée fatidique arriva trop vite à son goût. Il marchait dans le hall d'entrée, tenant le bras de sa mère. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme d'amirale. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés étaient détachés et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Les cheveux d'Alfonso avaient été lissés. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un soldat de l'armada.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il venait au palais impérial. C'était assez impressionnant.

« Arrêtez de regarder les décorations avec cet air ahuri! On dirait que vous n'avez jamais vécu dans le Haut-Valua! », S'énerva l'amirale.

Alfonso acquiesça nerveusement et regarda devant lui. Sa mère soupira avec exaspération.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit de tout ignorer! »

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne semblait jamais satisfaite. L'aristocrate venait à peine d'arriver qu'il avait déjà envie de partir. Ils arrivèrent face à l'impératrice. Alfonso sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il fallait faire la meilleure des impressions. L'impératrice jeta un regard à l'amirale.

« Amirale Rosa Valdez, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit-elle.

Alfonso devinait qu'elle n'était pas sincère en disant cela. Il pouvait même déceler une pointe de mépris dans son regard. Sa mère ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'impératrice en jetant un regard en coin à son fils. Ce dernier fit une révérence.

-Votre Majesté, je suis honoré d'être en votre présence », répondit-il.

Il se redressa en même temps que sa mère. Cette dernière le prit par le bras et l'éloigna. Alfonso se sentit soudainement nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal?

« …Vous parlez trop, mais vous avez fait bonne impression »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Venant de sa mère, c'était un compliment. Puis, au grand bonheur d'Alfonso, sa mère lui faussa compagnie. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus libre. Il se promena un peu puis remarqua un jeune garçon assis seul à l'une des tables. Le noble se corrigea, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de petite taille. Il devait avoir presque le même âge que lui. L'autre homme portait un uniforme vert bouteille. Il avait le teint pâle, d'épaisses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux et les cheveux noirs.

Alfonso remarqua qu'il lisait un roman. Intrigué, il alla voir le jeune homme.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici? », demanda-t-il.

L'inconnu leva la tête et acquiesça silencieusement. Le Valuan aux cheveux blonds lui demanda quel était le titre de son livre. L'autre homme ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Après un moment, il parvint à répondre.

« …Ha…mlet… , souffla-t-il.

-Comment?

-Hamlet…, répéta l'homme avec difficulté.

-Ah, c'est de William Shakespeare. Très bon auteur parait-il », ajouta Alfonso.

L'autre Valuan acquiesça. Il semblait avoir de la difficulté à parler et sa respiration était irrégulière. Alfonso se demandait s'il avait un trouble respiratoire quelconque…

Le blond sursauta lorsqu'il vit sa mère derrière lui. Elle regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec mépris avant de se tourner vers son fils. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas emmené pour qu'il parle à n'importe quel attardé. Alfonso se leva d'un bond, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle allait trop loin…

L'autre homme s'en alla sans dire un mot. Alfonso voulait s'excuser, mais sa mère l'en empêcha. Il était furieux et il s'en voulait, mais il ne voulait pas faire une scène devant tout le monde.

« Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle.

-…Non, répondit-il avec rage.

Sa mère lui lança un regard meurtrier, jurant qu'il allait regretter d'être né s'il lui désobéissait. L'impératrice voulait danser avec lui. Alfonso écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela.

« Tâchez de ne pas me faire honte », menaça l'amirale Rosa.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Il avait accepté surtout pour plaire à l'impératrice. Il alla la voir et fit une révérence. Elle lui tendit la main. Alfonso la prit et l'embrassa. La dame semblait ravie. La musique commença. Le noble commença à danser avec l'impératrice sous les regards d'une centaine d'invités.

Il fut surpris de constater que sa cavalière était très énergique pour son âge. Ses jambes devenaient douloureuses, mais il s'efforça de garder le rythme jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête enfin. L'impératrice lui souriait toujours, son visage était rayonnant. Alfonso fit une dernière révérence avant de partir. Il alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables, content de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Il remarqua que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lisait encore dans son coin. Le blond ne pouvait plus lui parler puisque sa mère le surveillait. Il laissa échapper un soupir, se sentant à la fois furieux contre sa mère et contre lui-même.

Il détourna le regard et remarqua une adolescente qui sirotait un verre de loqua. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui tombaient sur ses épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette qui brillait à la lumière des chandelles de la table. Alfonso n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle de toute sa vie. Il se demanda d'où elle venait pendant un instant. Si elle venait vraiment du Haut-Valua, il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps… Et puis quelle importance?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux, sentant son cœur battre frénétiquement. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait toujours. Il lui adressa un mince sourire.

Alfonso avait encore un peu mal aux jambes, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais de l'inviter à danser. Il se leva, mais sa mère lui lança un regard noir. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, découragé. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme qui évitait désormais son regard. Alfonso regarda derrière lui et vit que sa mère regardait l'inconnue avec des yeux froids et menaçants.

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Était-ce trop demander que d'être libre pour une seule soirée? La carafe de loqua verte qui se trouvait en face de lui devenait très tentante…

Il se servit un verre et le bu en une gorgée. L'amirale vint chercher son fils avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se servir un autre verre.

« Nous partons », dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Alfonso leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de suivre sa mère. Ils montèrent à bord de l'autorail. Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent écoutant à moitié le sermon que Rosa lui faisait. Elle lui disait en autre qu'elle ne l'avait pas emmené au bal pour qu'il se mette à boire comme un ivrogne et qu'il devrait se comporter comme un véritable aristocrate. Elle se tut un court instant, examinant son fils qui avait visiblement la tête ailleurs.

« Ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à ce malade mental et à cette fille sortie des taudis!?, s'exclama sa mère.

Alfonso lui jeta un regard en coin sans répondre.

-…Ne laissez pas ces gens vous empêcher d'accéder au chemin de la grandeur. Je vous prépare à un avenir prometteur. Ce soir, vous avez fait la meilleure des impressions. Je suis certaine que vous allez me rendre fière », dit-elle.

Le jeune lord releva la tête. Sa mère souriait, ce qui était une chose très rare. Douze ans plus tard, les paroles que Rosa Valdez avait prononcées ce jour-là étaient toujours gravées dans l'esprit de l'amiral Alfonso. Il était devenu le loyal serviteur de l'impératrice Téodora et il en était fier. Le jeune homme et l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrés à ce bal, De Loco et Belleza, étaient aussi devenus amiraux de l'armada.

Belleza n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence à son égard et De Loco le détestait.

Il lui arrivait parfois de penser aux relations qu'il aurait pu avoir avec les deux amiraux si sa mère ne s'en aurait pas mêlé. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter un mariage forcé s'il aurait mieux connu la jeune femme et De Loco aurait pu être un ami. Même s'il n'était plus sous l'influence de sa mère, il était trop tard pour changer les choses. Il était à jamais enchaîné à son rang de noblesse…


End file.
